Wander Over Yonder: Power of the Fist
Wander Over Yonder: Power Of The Fist is a fighting game created by Disney Interative Studios and developed by Capcom featuring many characters from the hit Disney XD series. The game will be released for many platforms in November 2021. It's the Disney equivalent to ''Mortal Kombat vs. Family Guy, ''but aimed at younger children and more cleaner, child-friendly, more respectful to religion and not profane nor bloody and gory. Gameplay The game is similar to Capcom's fighting games such as the Marvel vs. Capcom series, most notably MvC2 in which you fight against a group of 3 people on one side towards to the other. Whn the meter is all the way at level 3, you can perform a powerful Final Smash-like attack that knocks out opponents called The Power Of The Fist. Story A Galactic fighting contest has came, but can Wander win to save it from fighting? Characters * Wander * Sylvia * Lord Hater * Commander Peepers * Emperor Awesome * Sir Brad Starlight * Rongruffle * Killbot 86 * Potted Plant * Captain Tim (Unlockable) * Beeza (Unlockable) * King Draykor (Unlockable) * Princess Demurra (Unlockable) * Dragor the Destructible (Unlockable) * William Wimperson (Unlockable) * Badlands Dan (Unlockable) * Papa Doom (Unlockable) * Oink (Unlockable) * Princess Galactica (Unlockable) * Ryder (Unlockable) * Dr. Screwball Jones (Unlockable) * Prince Cashmere (Unlockable) * Thrax (Unlockable) * Destructor (Unlockable) * Lord Dominator (Unlockable/Final Boss in Story Mode) * Phineas Flynn/Spider-Phin (Unlockable Guest Character) * Ferb Fletcher/Floctor Strange (Unlockable Guest Character) Stages *New York City (Spider-Phin's Stage) Rating Rated E for Everyone for Cartoon Violence, comic mischief and Mild lyrics. Quotes Each character has tons of quotes during battle. Wander - (Selected) "Let's have the best time there ever is!" - (Ready to battle) "Wow, I get to watch a battle THIS close up!" *Phineas Flynn/Spider-Phin - (Selected) "Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Phin, at your service." - (Ready to battle) "With great power, comes great responsibility." - (When lost a battle) "(claps to the opponent) Great job, my friend." - (Won a battle) "Phintacular!!!!" More coming soon... Modes 1P Mode (Also in Co-Op Mode) * Story Mode - Follow each character's story as you go through 10 stages and fight against the final boss. * Challenge Mode - Pass through 50 challenges to test how tough you are. * Training Mode - Practice your skills on fighting with your favorite character. * Tutorial Mode - Learn how to fight in this game, if you are a beginner. Vs. Mode (Also in Online Mode) * Free-For-All - Fight against your friends or with the computer(s) as you test your might with the most epic battle of all time. Last player standing wins. * Team Battle - Fight as a team as you go through a battle with your friends or a bunch of computer players. * Capture The Flag - Try to take the opponent's flag as you reach it back to yours. * Money Talks - Collect the most money before the other players do. * Droid - Defeat as much droids as you can. * One Touch KO! - Knock your opponents out in one hit. Category:Disney Games Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PlayStation Vita Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:PC games Category:MAC games Category:Capcom Category:Fighting video game Category:Video Games Category:E-rated Games Category:PEGI 7 Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Spider-Man Category:Comedy video games